Wipes that are treated with various chemicals such as cleaning agents and bactericides are well known in the art. The wipes can be used to treat various surfaces for cleaning and to impart certain properties such as anti-bacterial protection.
It is also known that various optical surfaces such as eyewear and display devices are susceptible to dirt collection and smudging, particularly when the surfaces have an anti-reflective coating thereon. The dirt smudges may be removed or cleaned by wiping with a cloth containing a cleaning agent, but such removal is usually temporary and the surfaces are prone to repeated dirt collection and smudging which requires repeated cleaning.
Therefore, there is a need to treat such surfaces in a manner to create some permanency in the treatment such that the tendency for repeated dirt collection and smudging is reduced and/or repeated smudging can be easily removed, for example, by simply wiping with a soft cloth.
The present invention addresses this problem and provides a chemical wipe that can be used to treat optical surfaces and alter the properties of the surfaces such that the smudging problem is significantly alleviated. The wipes of the present invention can also be used to treat other surfaces where it is desired to alter the property of the surface, for example, to make the surfaces more hydrophilic or hydrophobic.